Diary of a Yandere Girl
by HappyNaruto
Summary: I want to kill her. There is nothing I won't do for Senpai. I won't let anyone come between us. I won't let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. Senpai. Will. Be. Mine. ...He doesn't have a choice
1. Introduction - Ayano Aishi

_I can't feel anything. For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing. It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me._

 _But everything changed when I met him... my Senpai. For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. Now I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. I'm addicted to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. He is everything to me. And now, someone is trying to take him from me._

 _She wants him, but not in the same way that I want him. She could never appreciate him the way I do. She doesn't deserve him. He belongs to me alone. She has taught me a new emotion... Rage. I want to stop her. I want to hurt her. I want to kill her. There is nothing I won't do for Senpai. I won't let anyone come between us. I won't let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters._ _ **No one**_ _else matters. Senpai. Will. Be. Mine. ...He doesn't have a choice_

Days and months merged together before. I didn't care whether I lived or died. I didn't care that I didn't care. But now I have reason and I can't let that be taken away from me.

That boy... That upperclassman. He wakes at 6:30 every morning. He eats breakfast (toast, usually with his younger sister). Then he... showers. Cleans himself. The water droplets on his smooth skin, washing away the smells and sweat built up throughout the night. My fingers dancing along his chest, his hip bones, his collarbones. His breath on my neck. Hands fondling. My fingers. They move up and up, up to his neck, slowly and carefully pinching, turning into a squeeze, his eyes popping.

He gets his uniform on, grabs his bag and leave for school with...

Osana Najimi.

We can't let that continue now, can we?


	2. Chapter 1 - Osana Najimi

For the longest time, I've watched him. It was love at first site. He doesn't know it yet, but he's mine. I will make him know one day. One day he will notice me. I don't care what has to happen.

For a short amount of time I have been watching Osana. She is Senpai's childhood friend, but word has it she has a crush on him. She's not very pretty; bright orange pigtails.

Every morning they stand by the bushes talking. I say talking, when most of the time it's her complaining about him to him. Senpai slept in, Senpai did something without telling her, Senpai likes different music. She never shuts up.

Why? Why does she treat him like that - and why does he put up with it? These are questions I'll never know the answer to, questions I'll never attempt to know the answer to. And as long as she's gone, that's okay.

Monday April 15th - 5 days.

I woke up at my usual time of 7am. I had my shower, brushed my hair, got my uniform on. Inside my back I carefully placed another clean uniform in case I needed it. My gym uniform and swimsuit was already in my locker.

7:15 I start walking to school. Once the building is in sight I begin seeing other classmates enter through the other side of town, including an orange and pink blur. I check my watch - 7:19am. Right on time, Osana.

Senpai walked silently beside her, clearly not listening to her blabbering. She was loud enough for me to hear, too, but when I can see Senpai he's the only thing that matters.

My eyes flick to her as I get closer and everything good in me fades.

I want her dead.

Recently, a large box with a fan attached to it had been implemented on the roof of the school. I have absolutely no idea what it's for, but I do know I can unscrew the lid of the fan to get to the blades.

For a time I considered inviting Osana up to the roof and putting her piggish, obnoxiously bright hair in the blades to let it get tangled, eventually leaving her headless and dead. However, this would result in a lot of clean up I'm not confident enough in myself to complete discreetly.

Another idea I had was poisoning, but that would mean befriending the nurse to allow me access to the needed chemicals. Again, however, I would probably get caught and then I would never be able to have Senpai.

In the end, I decided on a kidnapping.

Monday and Tuesday I spent most of my time studying biology and psychology. The brain and the body are magnificent things. The body can be formed and broken in so many wonderful ways and the mind can be twisted and fooled by only a couple of words.

It was then that I realised I had a lot more options than I initially thought.

On Wednesday, Osana's schedule was simple. She arrived at school at 7:21 instead of 19, and in the morning stands in front of Senpai by the fountain like every morning. She's in class 3-1, the one next to Senpai's. During lunch specifically on Wednesdays she'd sit with Senpai on the bench by the Basu sisters on the roof. Midori would be facing them, but on her phone. Osana would take the left staircase route from her class, the same as Senpai's but five minutes later due to her misbehaved class. After lunch she'd go to her next class, and then after school she would go to her Manga club. Senpai would wait for her by the fountains until 4:30pm when it ended, and then together they'd go home.

The staircases. That was my only time in the entire week I could find Osana without anyone else around.

Wednesday morning I made my way straight to the nurse's office. As much as she annoyed me, I needed her at this point. Something in me twitched when I saw her, my gut screaming at me to jump and stab her, but I suppressed it. She helps Senpai when he's sick. She stays alive.

Just outside the office, I took in a sharp breath before shoving myself against the cold floor, letting out a pathetic school girl scream, making sure to drop my bag and kick off one shoe in the process.

The ditsy nurse came running out almost immediately, tits almost falling out her dress (if you can even call it a dress...). She bent over beside me, her cleavage getting worse. "Oh no! Honey, are you okay?"

It took everything in me not to bat her hand away from my back, but I succeeded. "I-I don't know... I think I hit my h-head.."

I cringed, but reminded myself this was all for Senpai, and suddenly anything was possible.

"Come in, lay down," She invited, helping me up.

I thanked her and stumbled into her office, her hand placed on my back as she followed me. I made sure to sit myself on the bed closest to what I needed.

"I'm sorry," I blushed. "But I think I left my bag and... One of my shoes.."

The nurse blushed back but smiled. "I'll go get them for you!"

As soon as her back was turned, my arm was darting for the syringe and tranquilliser. I swiped it in time and put them down my underwear very carefully.

For the rest of the morning I was allowed to skip classes and nap, but I couldn't sit still. I was... excited.

Once I'd left the office lunch was seconds away from beginning. The damn nurse had kept me so long I was behind schedule.

In the calmest way possible I made my way towards Osana's class. Once there, lunch had started, but as usual her class wasn't allowed to leave until they'd quietened down. Ten whole minutes after lunch had officially begun, they were let out.

Fortunately the rest of her class went in the opposite direction towards the courtyard where everyone but a handful of students eat. On her way to the staircase, Osana pulled out her phone, her cat keyring hanging.

I shook my hair to make it look dishevelled, like I'd just seen something terrible. I ran towards her, frantically crashing into her and leaving her phone discarded beside me. I swiped it in a second.

"Kya! WHAT are you DOING!?" She yelled, wincing at the weight. I quickly stood up and helped her up, my breathing frantic. I looked around like I was a paranoid mess, when really I needed to see if anyone had seen me with her.

"Osana," I started. "You're Osana, right? Taro's Osana?"

Her face lit up at the mention of being owned by Senpai, but she arrogantly shook it away and stood with her hands on her hips. "Yeah! That's me! What about it?"

Tears welling up, I grabbed her hand. "Somethings happened to Taro. You need to come," I lied, pulling her down the corridor. She immediately complied.

"What!? What's happened!? Is he okay??"

I smirked, my face now not visible to her. "It's too long to explain now, just come!"

I lead her into a room I had prepared the day before. A small room at the end of a corridor used for musical instruments. Once we arrived, something in here clearly clocked.

"In here? Taro's not here?"

I turned around after locking the door and pulled out the syringe and tranquilliser. Slowly I began putting them together, feeling her slowly move to the back of the room, asking over and over again what I'm doing, what is it I'm holding.

She eventually got to the end of the room and I followed suit. Shock and fear had silenced her, her limbs now basically stone. I slowly put my hand over her mouth so even if she could scream it would be dulled.

"Oh, Osana," I smiled. "You make this almost too easy."

In that second I perfectly slid the needle in, sending her to sleep in my arms, her body waiting to be squeezed into a music case.

For the rest of the day anyone who had asked I told Osana had told me that she had gotten tired and decided to go home. She was in a grade old enough to do that. Her classes were merely optional, as were Senpai's.

At midnight, I snuck in and grabbed the music case containing Osana and carried her home. To anyone else, I looked like an ordinairy student on her way home from a late concert.

Sneaking into the school wasn't a difficult task. I had all the school's keys remade for my own personal use, and the room Osana was in was closest to a door by the field, which is open at night anyways.

For the next two days I held Osana in my basement. We stayed up at night together while I slowly broke her mind, using her as a guinea pig to all the things I had picked up on from all those hours studying.

For a lot of the time she put on a brave face, which I find admirable, but her self esteem was near to nothing compared to what she showed.

On the Friday night, I asked her if she loved Senpai. To which she answered with yes, now unable to lie to me, or to anyone for that matter. She sat limply in the chair I had her tied against, reciting her plans on confessing to him on Friday. I told her it was Friday, but she refused to believe me.

She told me all about how Senpai and her were gonna get married and have kids, maybe even a cat or two. I sat and I listened, holding down my seething anger for the moment. I knife I brought with me to cut her ropes and replace with new ones lingered on the floor beside me. My toes underneath my bunny slippers twitched and I reached for the knife.

"Do it," I heard her whisper. Her voice was weak and she looked up, her eyes were dead. "I don't care, Ayano. Do it. Have him."

I had truly, completely broken her.

I smirked and walked over, fingers wrapped around the knife. My plans were to convince her to kill herself at the school, but it appeared she wouldn't even be able to do that.

Slowly I approached her. I tipped her head up with my finger, her eyes looking into mine, her soul hanging by a thread. "Goodbye, Osana."

I plunged the knife into the side of her brain. Her eyes widened suddenly as blood squirted everywhere, but soon her eyes lost all of the colour that was left, and her body fell limper than it was.

That night I quickly cleaned myself up and wrapped Osana's body in a bin bag. I heaved her on my shoulders and took her to the lake on the other side of town.

It was 3:47am. Using logs I'd found around I made her body a little stage I guess you could call it. I put the body on it, pushed it into the river connected to the lake and threw a lit match on it.

All at once Osana lit up as bright as her hair. I watched until the fire was no more and her ashes lay at the bottom of the river, out of site, out of reach of everyone.

Including Senpai.


End file.
